outofthebluefandomcom-20200215-history
Concept Document
Game Concept by OutoftheBlue Marcel Markov Johan Danielsson Teodor Granberg Emil Ekeroth Simon Gunnarsson Alfred Skedebäck Introduction The problem with most board games is that the rules are to extensive and hard to remember. We solved this by including all of our rules in the game components and it is obvious when you play the game as the system itself explains how the game is supposed to be played. The rules are only there to briefly get the players started. Other than that we have designed this game to be easy to learn and fast to play while still competing for dominance against your friends. Genre The game is a science fiction multiplayer game where the players compete for minerals and survival. It is easy to learn but there is more to explore than your initial impression. Target audience The game is suitable for anyone above the age of 12. The specific target audience is players who like to compete and have a will to win. Game system The core system is based on the risk and reward of harvesting resources. The action-cards and resource-cards share the same system, the more resources you gain, the risk of drawing resources from your deck increase and makes the player less mobile. Game components and rules The components consists of: Four pawns to represent the players in the level. Two different actions cards - one gives you the ability to move, gain resources or exchange it for a new card. The other one gives you the ability to move other players, try to steal their resources or remove one of their playable cards for one turn. Four different resource-cards in the form of minerals. Collapse cards to change the states of our mineral card piles. Special cards that the players can construct to upgrade their abilities by using their minerals. A game board that limits how the players move, gain resources and interact with each other. Gameplay The main goal of the game is to collect as many minerals as possible and make it to the surface alive. The players has to balance how greedy they are. The reason that you need to balance this is because you will move slower the more minerals you carry. The players can move to the surface and unload their minerals when they wish. Another reason for not carrying too many minerals is that your opponents can steal from you and push you towards danger. If you have gathered disproportional amounts of minerals your opponents will know this and you will be vulnerable. If you mine to greedily from the same strain, it will collapse and force you deeper down the mine. If you mine to greedily from the deepest and most valuable strain you are in danger of piercing the wall and letting out the lava. This will force the players up to the surface and end the game. Key Features Greed is good - but can lead to your demise. Make sure to balance your inventory to be able to get out alive. Beat your friends in a compelling competitive game of riches. The deeper you drill, the risk of collapse is rising Narrative All of the players is controlling a robot from their star ships that is traveling the galaxy to scavenge mineral rich asteroids. They will control the robot with the goal to gather as much resources as possible and in doing so they will use all the tools available to them as well as using the minerals to upgrade the mechanics of the robot to gain an edge against their opponents. As the robots dig deeper the risk is increased and in the end, after the resource field has been depleted, the robots who survived will count their net worth in minerals and only one will win. How the narrative support the key features The players will feel greedy as they want to gather as much as possible before they go to the surface and unload their minerals Since the mineral cards are put in the player's deck, the more minerals they gather, the chance of drawing an action card is getting smaller. This will symbolize the balancing of the inventory very well and the more minerals you gather, the slower you get. As the mine is drilled, the risk of collapse is increasing. This is symbolized by drawing cards, when three collapse cards are drawn from one pile, that entrance is destroyed, and the remaining minerals are lost. Visual profile The games visuals is a mix of new and clean together with worn-down and dirty. Since the robots where once new and shiny, but have been working as miners for several years. The world The game is set on an asteroid and the map features a mining-system where the action takes place. Characters The players control a robot constructed for mining. They feature a drill, for digging and a claw for grasping. Interface The players use cards to play the game. The cards are divided into action-, mineral- and upgrade-cards. This is the main interface, and system, of the game Market potential Thanks to the intuitive system of risk and reward the game is easy to understand and will attract players greedy and competitive sides. The core system is well thought out and thoroughly tested. The game can also be extended by adding new upgrade cards or extending the map by making the mining system bigger and more complex. The combination of a solid core system and the possibilities to build upon it makes the game have big potential and speak to a lot of people.